deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Vs Gamera
Important Notice! This battle has been taken over by MadMaxPyro with direct permission from the previous owner Tewn Lonk. ☀http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Tewn_Lonk Description Two giant fire breathing turtle monsters duel to the death! Intro Max: Fire and turtles, a strange combination that is surpisingly really badass. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Evidence for that being these two awesome giant fire breathing turtle monsters. '' ''Max: Bowser, the king of the Koopas. '' ''MadMaxPyro: And Gamera, the guardian of the universe. '' ''Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! '' ''Bowser Max: Bowser is the King of the Koopas, owning his own castle and commanding an army of various minions. The infamous Bowser is feared greatly by the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and well he is a giant, fire-breathing, spiked shelled monster so... that fear is well justified. While he has killed many of the residents in the past by turning them into bricks, his main focus is capturing the princess of the kingdom, Princess Peach. '' ''MadMaxPyro: But, other times he's tried to take over the entire universe too. But, he's always stopped by that damn Italian plumber Mario! Seriously, how does he always lose to a damn plumber? Max: His trademark and most powerful ability is of course his fire breath. Bowser takes great pride in his fire breath and he should! Bowser's fire breath is very powerful able to reach very high temperatures. Bowser's fire breath can be shot in large streams or shot out as individual fireballs. He can also breathe fire into the air to send it raining down from the sky. MadMaxPyro: And his fire breath is so powerful it can even work underwater! Now, that's badass! Screw you science, I'm Bowser! Considering this his fire breath must be comparable to that of the sun which means it is 3.6 million degrees at the least. In some cases like in Super Mario 3D Land when Bowser is getting serious he can breathe homing purple fireballs. Purple fire is a temperature of 6,000 K even hotter than the sun! But he has more than just that fire breath! In Super Mario Galaxy he has shown to be able to breathe freaking meteors from his mouth and in Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story he gains the vacuum breath to inhale enemies like Kirby! '' ''Max: But let us get on to Bowser's shell. It serves as very durable armor which protects Bowser. Also, since he is a Koopa he is able to get into his shell and spin around. He can use this as an attack. MadMaxPyro: But, it's far more deadly when Bowser does it since his shell is covered in spikes to do a spinning spiked shell attack. He's also even able to turn it into a double sided shell with spikes all over. Speaking of his shell like other Koopas it's practically indestructible. What is even more awesome is that Bowser can shoot out the spikes from his shell as projectiles! And for someone of his weight he's surprisingly agile able to jump extremely high in the air and he can pound the ground so hard that it creates shockwaves and in some cases waves of fire. Max: Bowser also some magic powers being able to use teleportation, gravity manipulation, energy projection, turning into a rolling rock, and electrokinesis to name a few. But, he doesn't rely solely on these powers. Bowser is able to traverse the skies and outer space using his personal vehicle the clown car. MadMaxPyro: Oh yeah! That thing, while it does look like some stupid circus vehicle, it's actually super helpful. Bowser uses it as a mini-helicopter to fly at extremely fast hypersonic speeds. Plus, it's durable made of hard steel. It's also armed with weapons like dozens of Bob-OMBs, 2 bullet bill blaster cannons, Mecha Koopas, spiked bombs, freakin bowling balls, a flamethrower from its mouth and even a cannon inside of its mouth that shoots rapid fire laser beams!? This thing's got it all! I want one! Max: Back to Bowser himself, he also possesses phenomenal strength. He's able to obliterate stone statues and break down walls with 1 punch! However, those are are only his standard strength feats. Bowser can punch boulders to pieces easily, can catch and lift a giant cannonball and throw it hundreds of feet, has pulled an entire island to shore by a rope, has defeated Dark Fawful, and has even defeated and then killed a dark clone of himself " Dark Bowser" who completely copied Bowser's DNA gaining all of his powers and was also infused with the power of the dark star. MadMaxPyro: What is also really impressive is Bowser's durability. He just refuses to die! Bowser has survived falling in lava countless times, being crushed, shattered, his entire castle falling on top of him, surviving a black hole, and even FALLING DIRECTLY INTO THE SUN!!! Max: Well, this is a bit of an exaggerated misconception much like DK's moon punching feat is. You see it wasn't THE sun, not our earth's sun. It was just A SUN. This is confirmed since the planet that Mario and Bowser were fighting on was surrounded by many suns. The sun Bowser fell into was an average orange sun. An average orange sun at it's highest temperature is 6,499 degrees Celsius/ 11,730 degrees Fahrenheit. At it's lowest temperature it is 4,000 degrees Celsius/7,232 degrees Fahrenheit. So, Bowser tanked a temperature anywhere within this range unscathed. MadMaxPyro: So... still pretty damn impressive! Plus, he already tanks 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit lava on a regular basis which is the same temperature as his fire breath! Speaking of lava when Bowser falls in it... well you see y'know how the undead version of a Koopa is a dry bones? So, when Bowser falls into lava he becomes Dry Bowser! Max: Wait, hold up! Lava melts him to bones BUT when he falls into a sun he is unscathed?! God damn it, I really hate inconsistency. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Me too... Max: No shit sherlock, we're the same person. Anyway, As Dry Bowser his fire breath increases in power able to shoot blue fire instead of orange fire. Blue fire is twice as hot as orange fire. Also he gains the re-generation factor of a typical Dry Bones. MadMaxPyro: So even when being broken to pieces he still can form back together. Also, he can even use his own bones to throw as weapons! '' ''Max: Dry Bowser just like a typical Dry Bones is immune to fire attacks. He also has even higher jumping ability and can make lava rise just by roaring! MadMaxPyro: But Bowser has more than that! Bowser has access to super bells and when he absorbs one he transforms into... Meowser?! '' ''Max: Yup, that's right. Bowser transforms into a cat becoming Meowser. Don't underestimate him though, in this "Meowser" form he can climb walls, scratch foes with his giant claws, whack them with his giant tail, and breathe blue and pink fireballs! Also, he can even use the double cherry cloning himself up to four times creating five Meowsers at once! '' ''MadMaxPyro: Bowser can even transform into his monstrous form, Giga Bowser! Max: Complete with a shell of new, gold,razor sharp-spikes and everything! But, there's way more to Giga Bowser than just size and intimidation. His fire breath is upgraded to fiery lava breath, along with a bunch of other new powers. He's got dark matter punches, can freeze enemies into icicles by spinning his shell, can electrocute them by hitting them with the spikes, and will cause an explosion when he does a headbutt. MadMaxPyro: But all of these other forms of Bowser pale in comparison to his ultimate, most powerful form Giant Bowser! '' ''Max: Various Mario series games have featured Bowser in this form and in most of them it is activated by an extreme adrenaline rush as a defense mechanism as a result from being in a dire situation such as falling in lava or being crushed by his own castle. In this form, Bowser is at his most powerful. Bowser can scratch through walls easily, can lift and throw castles, and can fight and defeat or in some cases destroy giant castles in combat even sentient mechanized ones. MadMaxPyro: Plus, in some Mario Party games, Bowser gains brand new abilities from his giant form as well. Giant Bowser in these games can throw red energy balls that explode into small pools of lava, purple energy balls that create shock waves, & dice blocks that summon enemies like Chain Chomps, Bloopers, & Wigglers. He can climb walls, summon hammers, summon spike balls, & summon Bob-ombs. With so many powers and all of his strengths and feats Bowser seems unstoppable. '' ''Max: But despite all of this, Bowser has one fatal flaw. He is an idiot. He has constantly put switch traps in his own castle which Mario has used against him many times to send him into lava, a mistake which Bowser somehow never learns from. Also, he is easily tricked by others, gullible enough to believe what ever someone tells him if they are saying something that he likes. For example, Bowser was once easily tricked by Fawful into eating a blorb mushroom just because Fawful told Bowser that it would make him "better than Mario". MadMaxPyro: And as we all know, Bowser gets defeated by Mario pretty much every time whether it be in a legitimate fight or not. Bowser has only had a few temporary victories against Mario. Like the time when Bowser had the star rod making himself literally invincible thus making it impossible for Mario to hurt him making this a pretty illegitimate victory. Plus, it is important to note that his standard durability has its clear limits. In Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story he nearly died on four separate occasions. He was crushed by castles, towers, and trains to near death and only survived thanks to Mario and Luigi being inside his body to revive his fleeting life energy and turning him to his giant form to lift said objects. Though this may seem like another another ridiculous inconsistency considering that Bowser has survived a supernova and withstood a black hole but actually there is a logical explanation for this. Keep in mind that when crushed by castles Bowser was at his regular size but when surviving a supernova and black hole Bowser was in giant form so it's safe to say that both his strength and durability are massively amped up when giant. '' ''Max: Regardless of any of these shortcomings, Bowser is still extremely powerful. Bowser has shown time and time again that almost anyone who crosses him who i'snt Mario, will get the shit beat out of them or be killed in cold blood. Gamera Max: One day the people of Atlantis decided to start constructing life, taking God's work into their own hands. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Except out of all the things they could have created like dogs, cats, bunnies, etc for some reason those crazy fools thought it would be a good idea to create giant laser shooting murder birds! And as expected Atlantis got fucked up, really badly! '' ''Max: So, naturally the people of Atlantis saw their only sensible solution to fight back against these monsters was to create another giant destructive monster. Thus, the giant turtle monster Gamera entered the fray. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Gamera is known as the guardian of the universe for always being there to kill monsters that pose a threat to the world and his secondary title is... friend to all children? Max: ... It's not what it sounds like! MadMaxPyro: Anyway, you would expect a giant turtle monster that weighs 10,000 tons to be very slow and have trouble moving but actually Gamera is quite damn agile somehow able to swing around a pull up bar and jump in the air with a solid landing better than any Olympics gymnast. Max: Not to mention his variety of attacks. Gamera can fight hand to hand with his claws and tusks but his main attack is his fire breath which he can breathe in large streams or shoot out as individual fireballs. It is also so strong he can even use it underwater... this all sounds familiar. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Well, technically it is plasma which is basically a far hotter form of fire. Considering this, it makes sense that it is that strong as the hottest man made plasma exceeded 3.6 million degrees, so the "fireballs" of Gamera can destroy or melt through practically anything. Max: But that's not all! Gamera can literally fucking EAT fire! And when he does, it heals and powers him up making him fight back stronger and re-energized. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Gamera can also duck into his shell for defense and then release jets from it and freaking fly! Max: And Gamera is fast as fuck when flying, he can fly at mach 3 which is 2284 miles per hour! And he not only uses this for travel but it works as a great spinning shell ramming attack when fighting airborne battles against foes. MadMaxPyro: Gamera was built using Mana, which is an etheral energy force connecting all places, things, and people. Someone's level of Mana depends on how much power they possess over others. Since Gamera is the guardian of the universe always protecting everyone from danger, his mana level is astronomical. '' ''Max: Using his advanced manipulation of mana, Gamera gains access to his most powerful attacks like his kaiju sized falcon punch! MadMaxPyro: But best of all Gamera can summon Mana from the earth itself creating his most powerful attack of all, his giant destructive fiery mana beam shot directly from his chest! '' ''Max: Gamera has accomplished some quite impressive things. His plasma fire is stronger than the Tsar bomb, he is fast enough to catch a missile that was going Mach 10, smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft, and he is durable to survive an explosion which destroyed the entire city of Sendai. An explosion that yielded 112 megatons of force. '' ''MadMaxPyro: However, it is important to note that Gamera has weaknesses. His defenses aren't impenetrable as Virus the squid monster managed to impale Gamera through the shell. He is vulnerable to his own plasma, prefers winning through analyzing his opponent and then retreating to fight again another day, relies on human connection to maintain power. '' ''Max: But despite these faults, Gamera has still kept true to his title as guardian of the universe. '' ''MadMaxPyro: ...And friend to all children InterMission Max: The two giant fire-breathing turtle monsters are all fired up for battle! Let's do this shit already! MadMaxPyro: It's time for a turtle monster DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Battle (The following story-line for this battle takes place after the events of my previous death battle, "Kamek VS Black Mage." Beware of spoilers for that battle if you haven't seen it yet.) '' ''3... '' ''2... ''1... '' *Cues* (The Walking Dead- Broken Family) Right after the destruction of Bowser's Castle and the death of Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr are seen flying away high in the sky inside Bowser's clown car having barely escaped the explosion. Bowser Jr is still crying while Bowser holds him in his arms comforting him. Bowser looks back at the explosion that had just destroyed their castle and killed Kamek. Bowser thought of flashbacks of when Kamek found him as a baby and raised him as his own. When they fought Mario and Yoshi together, when Bowser became an adult and Kamek let him take over as leader of the Koopa Troop, the time when Kamek used his magic to turn Bowser giant which saved him from a lava molten dip. Looking back at all this, Bowser shed some tears of his own but quickly brushed them off, not letting his son see. Suddenly, it started raining with thunder crackling as well setting the gloomy tone of the situation even further. Even the clown car had a sad facial expression. Bowser Jr: Oh papa, I'm gonna miss Kamek. He looked after me while you were busy since my birth. Bowser: I know, Junior. Me too. He looked after me since my childhood, he was like my father. CURSE that witch hat wearing sheet freak for destroying our castle and killing Kamek! I will find that bastard one day and slaughter him! Bowser Jr: But where are we going to live now papa? '' ''Bowser: Bah, you're right son. First we have to find a new place to live. We can always build a new castle, but without Kamek and his magic, doing it by hand will be much harder for my army... if I even have any minions left! Maybe we can find a castle... '' After a few days worth of a long sad air journey Bowser and Bowser Jr in the clown car reached Peach's Castle. They floated down in the flying vehicle as Bowser parked it on the lawn next to the castle's bridge. Bowser and Bowser Jr miserably hopped out of the clown car but to their pleasant surprise they heard "King Bowser" shouted by many voices. (Stop sad music) (Cues Bowser's Inside Story- Have a Nice Talk) They turned around and were greeted by all of Bowser's minions who were already there. Magikoopas, Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros, Shy Guys, and even the koopalings all huddled around them. Also, three of Bowser's top minions Corporal Paraplonk the Koopa, Private Goomp the Goomba, and Sergeant Guy the Shy Guy were all there too. ''Bowser: You're all alive?! Private Goomp: When the castle was about to be destroyed, we all quickly came up with a plan which was to have the magikoopas use their combined magic to teleport all of us to safety and then we thought to seek refuge at... Bowser angrily breathed fire on all of the minions roasting them to a black charcoal color. Bowser: IDIOTS! All of us?! You missed two! Kamek died and my son and I were almost killed too! Plus, it took us days to get here! Random Magikoopa: Sorry sir, we didn't think of that. '' ''Corporal Paraplonk: Yeah, we were all just too caught up in y'know... not dying. '' ''Private Goomp: We didn't really have time to think it over. Sergeant Guy: We're sorry King Bowser. '' ''Bowser: Bah, whatever! Doesn't matter now. Let's just get a move on minions! We have a new castle to take over! All minions: Yes sir! Bowser walks across the Peach's castle bridge as his son and all of his minions follow right behind him. Bowser approaches the door. Bowser had to make sure to act strong and tough despite all that just happened to him in recent events. He coughs a little, practices his voice, makes a charismatic smile and then loudly knocks on the front door while shouting in a cocky voice... *Cues* (Bowser's Theme- Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door) Bowser: LITTLE PIGS, LITTLE PIGS, LET ME IN! '' From inside the castle Toads could be seen from inside the windows shouting "Bowser!" They ran around freaking out, terrified shouting "what do we do?" Bowser reels back his fist considering just breaking the door down but hesitates as he decides to give them a chance. ''Bowser: You're going to make me count?! Fine, you win. I AM COUNTING! 3...2...1... Bowser reels back his fist again but just as he is about to bust the door open one Toad went up to the front door opening it letting Bowser and all of his minions step in complying with his demand. Bowser and his minons all entered the main entrance room of the castle. Bowser while laughing picked up and patted the little Toad on the head who was shivering in fear. Suddenly though, Bowser tossed the toad in the air and then punched it in the face sending him flying across the room, the toad crashing into a wall, its head stuck in the wall. Bowser then breathed a fireball towards the toad burning the toad and sending it flying into another room crumbling a large portion of the wall to bits. All of the toads screamed in terror. Bowser: Let THAT be an example to all of you, next time don't make me wait! Now, bow down mushroom heads! I'll make this simple, everyone follows orders and I won't turn you little weaklings into bricks this time. '' All of the toads bowed down for Bowser. Bowser snapped his fingers to the magikoopas who then nodded and used their magic to fix the hole in the wall Bowser just created. However, before Bowser can go any further with his speech Princess Peach enters from the top staircase of the room with Toadsworth both looking down having heard and seen the toad who Bowser brutally injured. Peach's face turns red, angered sick of Bowser's charades. ''Princess Peach: Bowser! Let me guess, you're here to kidnap me again?! Look, this is getting old. Mario will come and save me like always. Just give up already! '' ''Bowser: Heh, oh don't worry dear princess. I'm not here to kidnap you this time, I don't really have a castle to go back to anyway, which leads me to the point. I'm here to take over your castle! '' Magikoopas start 'redecorating' by using their magic to turn the grass outside at the front and back of the castle into lava, platforms, and Bowser statues. ''Toadsworth: Hey! You can't do that! You reptile rapscallion piece of... *Cues* (Doopliss Theme) Suddenly the lights go dark and a giant fireball is seen approaching through the window. Bowser grabs his son and ducks into his shell with him. But before anyone else can react, the giant fireball crashes into the castle causing a large blast within the room scattering many of Bowser's minions and many toads around on the ground and burned them severely as well. Toadsworth freaks out getting a stroke from the shock of the moment while Peach panics as well. Bowser ducks out of his shell with his son. Bowser: What's going on?! '' ''Toadbert: I'll go see it! Toad-bert runs up the stairs of the castle as fast as he can and gets up onto the roof. He looks through his binoculars and sees a giant turtle monster similar to Bowser. It is none other than Gamera. Gamera had sensed a being posing a threat in the area which is Bowser. Gamera continues stepping towards the castle getting closer. Toadbert gets out a megaphone. Toadbert: We're under attack, by boogity! '' Hearing this, Bowser runs up the stairs up to the roof as well, standing next to Toadbert. Bowser's jaw drops in awe as he sees the gigantic monster Gamera. Gamera lets out a loud roar, horrifying everyone except Bowser. Gamera lifts up its foot about to stomp on the castle to try to kill Bowser. Toadbert braces himself expecting to die, however he is shocked when Bowser bravely jumps down onto the platform in front of the castle making Gamera seize the attack. ''Bowser: Come get some freak! '' Gamera lifts his foot over Bowser about to step on him. However, in an extreme adrenaline rush Bowser starts growing in size lifting Gamera's foot away from him pushing him back as Bowser soon grows giant to the size of Gamera squaring up to him. ''Bowser: I don't know who or what you are, looking like some ugly rip-off of me but you aren't destroying this castle buddy! You have some beef with me? Then let's settle this mano e mano. It's SHOWTIME! *Cues* (King Bowser- Main- Super Mario Galaxy) Bowser instantly scratches Gamera in the face multiple times with his sharp claws and then follows up by reeling back his fist and throwing a strong punch to Gamera's Gut. Gamera slides back a little but holds his ground staying on the platform. Gamera then runs up to Bowser ramming him with his head and then grabs onto him. Gamera smacks Bowser's face multiple times while scratching him with his own claws, bites him while jabbing him with his tusks and delivers his own punch knocking Bowser back. Bowser is at his edge of the platform as Gamera tries to overpower him, attempting to push him off the ledge. They engage in a power struggle pushing against each other until Bowser manages to push Gamera off of him sending him sliding to the other edge of the platform. Bowser then quickly runs up to Gamera and performs a drop-kick on him sending Gamera falling off the ledge and landing onto a much more spacious ground area far below managing to land on his feet. Bowser himself then jumps off the platform attempting to foot-dive stomp onto Gamera. However, Gamera sees the mid-air Bowser coming and hops back just in time dodging. But the force of Bowser's landing creates a shock-wave that hits Gamera shocking him a bit. Bowser then breathes a large fireball but Gamera breathes a large plasma fireball back. Gamera's plasma fireball goes through Bowser's fireball as Bowser is directly hit and burned by the plasma fireball which explodes on him damaging him a bit. Bowser gets irritated brushing off flames. Gamera breathes another giant plasma fireball towards Bowser but Bowser amps it up by breathing a giant purple fireball back at Gamera. This time, Bowser's purple fireball goes through Gamera's plasma fireball as then Gamera gets directly hit and burned by the purple fireball. (Writing in progress) Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS TOHO' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning Combatant Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro